


among us

by Hyunzee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunzee/pseuds/Hyunzee
Summary: stray kids among us au no one asked for
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	among us

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is chapter 1 !! ill be posting more chapters after this but please comment on this if you can suggest on anything I can improve also im sorry this is really short I promise ill make the other chapters longer !! ill be putting trigger warnings for the next chapters !!

Bang chan opens his eyes. It takes a while for him to realize that him and the rest of stray kids are somehow in a room that they're probably not supposed to be at. He doesn't remember getting there, he doesn't remember who, where, why and how they got there, but they somehow are. It takes a bit before panic rises within him as he realized maybe they have been kidnapped? where are they? how did they get here? He found the rest of the kids in the same room as him, passed out and in.... space suits? why the fuck is everyone is space suits? they're in space? holy shit when did this even happen oh my god.

Felix wakes up with a tap on his shoulder. He's welcomed by a very.... worried? looking chan. His is expression being soft yet really worried. It only takes a while before he realizes where they are and what situation they're in, and he has the same reaction as chris when he woke up, panicking and questioning as to where they are right now.  
"H-hyung" he tries to say, his throat heavy and all that, pretty much at the verge of tears, he's scared. "where are we? whats going on? wh-" He only gets shushed by chan who attenpts to calm him down by hugging him. "I don't know, I dont know." chan says.

The rest of the kids pretty much wake up in with the same reaction when they realize wherever the fuck they are. 

They only start to question more when they realize that there's a speaker, judging from the noise it's making. 

when someone or something speaks.

"Hello, you might be curious about where you are right now. Don't panic. we're in space right now. You have been selected to become a part of a project named " among us""

and that, is where it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> hii thank you for reading!! please leave a kudos if you liked this and comments too :DD


End file.
